


The Cure for Pre-preformance Nerves

by Just_morefandomtrash



Series: Minami Week 2017 - 12th - 19th June [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Hugs are great, M/M, Nervous Minami, also hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_morefandomtrash/pseuds/Just_morefandomtrash
Summary: Prompt: Coach/StudentFt. Anxious Minami, hugs and a sushi plushie.





	The Cure for Pre-preformance Nerves

All he wanted was to run back into the dressing room and hide in one of the closets until it was all over. The crowds were expectant, the judges demanding nothing but perfection. Even practice with Yuri in Russia was nothing compared to this.

Even moving from Japan to train under the Katsuki Yuuri was nothing compared to this.

Not even as he trained alongside Russia's rising star and his coach, who just so happened to be the Victor Nikiforov, who was also Katsuki Yuuri's husband.  
Did he mention that he'd moved in with Yuri for ease? Because that happened too.  
Groaning, he turned away from the rink, fully intent on finding some corner he could hide in and just not skate.

"Kenjirou."

He jumped, spinning on the heel of his skates to come face to face with none other than Yuri Plisetsky and their coaches.

Judging by the expectant look on his face, it was Yuri who'd spoken and he wouldn't take his silence for an answer.

"H-hi Yuri, hi Coach Nikiforov and Katsuki. What's wrong?"

"You're jittering."

Ah, blunt as usual.

"This is normal for me I promise!"

His voice cracked at the end and he winced. Of course his body would give him away. He turned away from them, away from the cameras, and let his shoulders slump forwards. Clenching his fists, he waited for the inevitable taunts.

Except they never came.

As his coaches (Victor had basically taken him under his wing at this point, as Yuuri had with Yuri) muttered in concern, he felt a pair of arms wrap awkwardly around his waist. Blinking, he registered the fact that it was Yuri's arms around him, not his notably more affectionate coaches.

"Relax into my arms okay? I've got you."

"T-the press..."

"Ignore them. Do you mind if Yuuri and Victor join us?"

"No..."

Almost immediately two more sets of arms joined the one already wrapped around him.

"Minami... Are you okay to skate still? I can see if they'll push you later into the order if it helps."

"N-no. I want to do this."

"You better skate today Kenjirou. You're one of the only decent opponents now that Balding and Katsudon have left."

"Oi! I'm right here you know!"

They laugh, the laughter rippling through his own body, sending shivers down his spine. He could do this.

\---

  
He really, really couldn't do this.

Yuri was skating, had told him to watch, and yet there was still that lingering thought that he would never be as successful as his competitors.

"You know, I used to believe that I would never make it onto the podium. I let my own insecurities get to me that first Grand Prix Final, and my personal life. Celestino, bless him, never knew how to deal with my panic attacks and I suppose it didn't help that I didn't really know anyone well enough in my opinion to ask for advice."

Contemplating Yuuri's words, he went to speak before Yuuri began again.

"Who are you skating for Minami? You can be as honest and open as you like with me."

He thought for a moment before bolting upright.

"You, Victor and Yuri. I want to impress you."

"Then be yourself out there and skate your heart out. Prove to Yuri that it's worthwhile that he tries to persue a friendship with you, despite you trying to maintain a rinkmate relationship alone."

\---

He sat in the kiss and cry, balancing a yellow flower crown happily on his head whilst clutching a mochi pillow. Whoever had thrown it clearly had great taste in teddies and this was one he would not be giving away to charity. He'd already adopted it, much to Yuuri's amusement.

"Minami! You did it!"

Unmuffling his face from his plushie, he stated at the scene before his eyes widened in surprise. Not daring to believe his eyes, he scrubbed his eyes before checking again.

Yeah.

The screen really did say that.

219.48 points.

Which gave him a combined score of 330.43.

"Coach..."

"Yes?"

"Please bury me with this plush after Yuri kills me for beating his score by 0.27 points."

Yuuri's laughter fills the air, even over the cheering of the crowds and he waves, smiling.

If he could be coached by Katsuki Yuuri, known anxiety sufferer and have anxiety himself and win, anyone could follow their dreams.


End file.
